Un beso sobre las nubes
by Helienne
Summary: Cuando los estudiantes de la academia de caballeros se cansan siempre pueden recurrir a surcar los cielos con sus pelícaros para despejarse.


Era una de esas tórridas noches estivales en las que el tiempo parece estancarse o detenerse. Un pesado silencio caía a plomo sobre los pasillos de la Academia de Caballeros de Altárea en la que los estudiantes estaban dormidos o bien apurando las horas en que la temperatura solía ser más benigna para poder aprovechar un momento de tranquilidad, concentración y estudio.

Link se hallaba en su habitación con un grueso volumen de historia de Celéstea y las tierras inferiores entre sus manos, tumbado en la cama. Sin embargo, no lograba interiorizar plenamente lo leído y sus ojos vagaban por los párrafos distraídamente, de modo que tenía que volver a empezar la lectura una y otra vez. Ciertamente, la guerra entre humanos y demonios le había parecido apasionante durante las clases del maestro Asteus pero no en aquel momento. Miró de reojo hacia la ventana notando la cálida y suave brisa que se adentraba por ella. Suspiró volviendo al libro, pasando las gruesas páginas que crujían al contacto con sus dedos. Seguidamente tres leves golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y Link se incorporó con rapidez, más sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiese alguien más despierto a aquellas horas en las que los profesores imponían silencio absoluto que por el sobresalto en sí.

-Link, ¿estás despierto?-la dulce voz de Zelda se intuía, amortiguada tras la gruesa madera de roble de la puerta.

El interpelado esbozó una gran sonrisa, ciertamente no había nadie mejor que le pudiera ayudar a combatir su aburrimiento. Lanzó el libro sobre la cama y se levantó a abrir la puerta, haciéndose a un lado respetuosamente para dejar que la chica entrase en la habitación. Luego cerró tras de sí con cuidado, evitando que el portazo provocase un estruendo.

-Si estás ocupado puedo irme, no quiero molestarte.-comentó Zelda, azorada al ver el libro abierto sobre el lecho, además, no acostumbraba a entrar en habitaciones ajenas, especialmente de chicos.

-En absoluto.-Link negó, manteniendo esa expresión de exultante felicidad que sólo la compañía de la joven lograba imprimir en su rostro-La verdad es que estaba algo aburrido.-añadió, recogiendo el libro y dejándolo en el escritorio, sobre una pila de otros tantos volúmenes.

-Entonces me alegro.-Zelda suspiró aliviada antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí misma sin perderle de vista un solo instante-Yo también estaba aburrida y bueno, pensé que quizás querrías estar conmigo…

Las últimas palabras las pronunció en un susurro casi inaudible al tiempo que bajó la vista al suelo, un incipiente rubor comenzaba a teñir sus pálidas mejillas. Link se aproximó a ella embelesado por aquel tierno gesto pero optó por fingir que no la había oído.

-¿Qué te parecería salir a dar una vuelta en pelícaro? Así no tendríamos que estar soportando el calor asfixiante que hace aquí dentro.-tomó sus manos, acariciándolas con los pulgares.

Zelda elevó la vista rápidamente, sus preciosos ojos turquesa se agrandaron mirando a su interlocutor como si hubiese proferido la blasfemia más censurable jamás dicha.

-¡No podemos! No somos caballeros. Si la patrulla nocturna nos descubre nos expulsarán de la Academia.-expuso, crispada y preocupada.

Link contuvo una carcajada ante la candidez de la chica. No sería la primera vez que volaba durante la noche, jamás lo habían pillado, sabía qué partes del mar de nubes patrullaban y cómo guiarse en la oscuridad, amén de volar con sigilo para no ser descubierto e incluso ocultarse tras alguna pequeña isla, llegado el caso, pero prefería callar para no alertarla más de lo que ya estaba. Ese era el secreto que se ocultaba tras las alabanzas hacia su pericia en lo que a la equitación celeste se refería, además de las especiales aptitudes de su propia ave y el vínculo que les unía.

-Zelda…-la miró casi suplicante-Celéstea y el mar de nubes durante la noche tienen que ser un verdadero espectáculo. Por favor, confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para que su voluntad se quebrase. La idea era tentadora y por otro lado le resultaba imposible desconfiar de él y desairarle de esa forma, había algo que la impulsaba a creer que él jamás permitiría que le sucediese nada. Negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de emitir un profuso suspiro.

-No tienes remedio…-murmuró para sí como asumiendo su derrota.

Link besó sus manos con delicadeza y abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo una gentil reverencia para que ella la cruzase primero. Zelda siempre se preocupaba por él y le instaba a centrarse en los estudios, a no vaguear y le ayudaba en todo lo posible. Link a veces no se comportaba como debiera, desoyendo sus consejos, pero al mismo tiempo la cuidaba y apoyaba, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Quería creer que había algo entre ellos, que lo que sentía por ella era correspondido, pero las dudas eran demasiado fuertes, quizá aquella noche lograra disiparlas.

Los jóvenes estudiantes ascendieron la escalera para salir fuera de la academia por la planta superior, pues era la única puerta que se dejaba abierta durante la noche. Link se aferró a la mano de Zelda, guiándola y vagó la mirada por el cielo tratando de discernir dónde se encontrarían las patrullas, poco después le indicó que le siguiese hasta llegar a uno de los embarcaderos colocados a más baja altura de la isla central de Celéstea. Miró a Zelda con decisión y al ver su mohín de asentimiento se dejó caer al vacío, sin soltar su mano. No silbó, se esforzó en sentir a su pelícaro de acuerdo con el poderoso vínculo que lo ligaba a él y este no tardó en acudir, raudo, hendiendo el aire como una saeta de fuego.

Los chicos cayeron sobre el mullido plumaje del ave, este se elevó poco a poco, sin aletear demasiado, sólo planeando lenta y casi imperceptiblemente hasta que Altárea fue una mota de polvo mancillando la blancura del mar de nubes.

Zelda, transcurrido el estupor inicial, se acomodó sobre el pelícaro sorprendida ante la maestría de Link controlando al animal y observó la belleza nocturna del mar de nubes, fascinada. La niebla se volvía plateada al contacto con el resplandor de la luna y esta parecía envolverles en una espiral azulada otorgándoles un manto protector. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber confiado en él pues sentía que era el primer momento en que verdaderamente ambos podían disfrutar de la soledad. Link, por su parte, pronto se olvidó de controlar el ave y quedó totalmente obnubilado admirando el rostro de Zelda bajo la luz de la luna y cómo la brisa desordenaba sus cabellos.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad y de gratitud y posó una mano sobre la suya, acercándose a su rostro lentamente. Link pudo percibir los latidos de su corazón desbocándose a medida que la distancia entre ellos disminuía y seguidamente, con algo de timidez llevó la mano hasta la cintura de Zelda, temeroso de su rechazo, como pidiendo un permiso que ella nunca pareció negarle. Sus frentes se tocaron, sus labios se rozaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron antes de que Link terminase por fundirse con ella en un beso tierno y apasionado. Durante unos instantes no existió para él otra cosa en el mundo que no fuesen los labios ajenos, todo lo que les rodeaba pasó a un segundo plano. No deseaba separarse, sólo quería alargar aquel momento, aterrado por el hecho de que al retirarse todo lo que compartían se desmoronase. Zelda entrelazó cariñosamente los dedos de su mano con los de Link y llevó la otra a los cabellos del chico, acariciándolos. Aquello hizo que Link sintiese un profundo alivio, quiso sonreír, gritar de alegría pero en su lugar rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él, si cabía. Al poco rompió el beso con un suave jadeo, su corazón aún no había vuelto a serenarse, pero no separó su cuerpo un ápice del de la chica.

-Zelda…-tragó saliva aún intentando reponerse-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Link.-asintió con la emoción embargando su voz.

Se había hecho tarde de modo que Link hizo virar al ave, que planeó rasgando el aire hasta posarse grácilmente sobre el mismo tejado de la academia. Zelda palmeó el plumaje bermellón de esta y el pelícaro se marchó volando de nuevo sin graznar siquiera, como si él mismo supiera del deber de sigilo que debían guardar, como un flamígero borrón o una llama surcando el cielo. Dada la altura, Link bajó con agilidad, de un salto y acercó una caja para salvar la altura, ayudando a bajar a Zelda tras tenderle la mano. Entraron en la academia y Link se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Zelda.

-Gracias por esta noche, de veras… ha sido mágico.-apuntó Zelda abriendo la puerta con los ojos brillando, casi con lágrimas de emoción.

-Si tú no me hubieses buscado y si no hubieses aceptado venir…-desvió la mirada, rascándose la mejilla en un gesto torpe para ocultar su nerviosismo-Tú lo has hecho mágico.

Zelda sonrió con cierto deje de picardía, divertida ante la repentina actitud vergonzosa de Link. Se aupó sobre las puntillas y se acercó para dejar un pequeño beso, esta vez en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Link. Descansa.-se despidió con voz cantarina antes de cerrar la puerta.

Link volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta dejándose caer contra ella, de espaldas, hasta tocar el suelo. Aún se sentía como si, pese a haber abandonado su montura todavía estuviese sobrevolando el mar de nubes.


End file.
